


Ah, the Joys and Perks of 'Acting Captain'

by Penstakingly



Series: Enterprise stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Humor, The Seventh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstakingly/pseuds/Penstakingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip finds himself in a bit of a... bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, the Joys and Perks of 'Acting Captain'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts), [startrekslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekslut/gifts).



Hoshi’s voice broke in once more.  ”Captain Tavek says he has a message from Admiral Forrest.  He seems very anxious to speak with Captain Archer.  What shall I tell him?”

_Damn.  Can’t a guy just sit down to a simple plate o’ pasta?_

"Acting Captain" Commander Tucker fidgeted in his seat with no good excuse coming to mind.  None for a Vulcan, that was.  "Tell ‘m…"  Then he remembered what Dr. Phlox had just told him about the side effects of the inoculation against the lymphatic virus.

_Jus’ shoot me right now._

"Aw tell ‘m he’s…"  Defeated without another option coming to mind and time ticking away, Trip lowered his head in defeat as he dropped his voice.  "Got the runs."

"……Aye… sir."

"That’s an order, Hoshi."  He could swear he heard giggling on the other end before Ensign Sato hung up and rolled his eyes.

"He’s gonna kill me when he gets back."  Turning away from the comm, he looked up at the two companions he had invited to join him to dine for lunch in the Captain’s mess.  Lieutenant Reed had seemed to have suddenly found his appetite for his bangers and mash while Dr. Phlox did little to hide a little smile of smugness.

"Oh you think that’s funny, do ya?"  Giving them each a glare, Trip speared his pasta with his fork, only to look at it and curl his lip, then push the plate away.  Suddenly, eating in the Captain’s mess didn’t hold as much appeal as it had.


End file.
